phpfandomcom-20200214-history
PHP Functions
Functions in PHP allow developers to write scripts to perform actions. Functions can be native, part of a PHP extension, part of a PHP library or framework, or created in a user script. Native/Extension Functions Native functions and functions found in''' extensions''' are listed here. All of these are either part of the PHP core or may be added on to a PHP installation. Behavior Affecting *APC - provides alterntive caching mechanismhttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.basic.php.php *APD - allows more complex debugging *bcompiler - bytecode compiling *Error Handling - error handling and logging functionality *htscanner - allows SAPI support *inclued - allows viewing of inclusion hierarchy *Memtrack - tracks memory for error handling *Output Control - controls output buffering *PHP Options/Info - options and information *runkit - gives further runtime options *scream - breaks silence operator *Weakref - adds weak reference functionality *WinCache - Windows cache *Xhprof - hierarchical profiling Audio Manipulation *ID3 - ID3 tagshttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.utilspec.audio.php *KTaglib - multiple file, tag, and MIME functions *oggvorbis - OGG and Vorbis *OpenAL - adds OpenAL audio bindings Authentication *KADM5 - adds Kerberos Vhttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.remote.auth.php *Radius - adds authentication and Radius handles Date and Time *Calendar - adds calendar functionshttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.calendar.php *Date/Time - date/time functions Command Line Specific *Ncurses - adds terminal screen controlhttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.utilspec.cmdline.php *Newt - additional terminal functions *Readline - adds GNU Readline Compression and Archives *Bzip2 - dealing with bzip2 datahttp://www.php.net/manual/en/ref.bzip2.php *LZF - compression and decompression *Phar - archive interface *Rar - adds rar archiving *Zip - adds zip archiving *Zlib - adds Zlib compresion Credit Cards *MCVE - Monetra payment functionalityhttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.creditcard.php *SPPLUS - adds SPPLUS payment system Cryptography *Crack - adds Cracklib functionshttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.crypto.php *Hash - adds HASH framework functions *Mcrypt - adds encryption functions *Mhash - adds a few hashing functions *OpenSSL - adds SSL interface Database Abstraction Layers *DBA - database abstraction layerhttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.database.abstract.php *dbx - database functions *ODBC - open database connectivity functions *PDO - PHP data objects Vendor Specific Database Extensions *CUBRID - CUBRID database accesshttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.database.vendors.php *DB++ - db++ server access *dBase - dbf database connectivity *filePro - filePro database read-only access *Firebird/InterBase - relational database server access *FrontBase - FrontBase connectivity *IBM DB2 - connect to IBM DB2 universal databases *Informix - database connection functions *Ingres - query Ingres DBMS *MaxDB - access MaxDB functionality *Mongo - native driver for MongoDB *mSQL - mSQL server access *Mssql - access Microsoft SQL server *MySQL - MySQL API access *OCI8 - access to OCI8 from Oracle *Ovrimos SQL - RDBMS SQL server access *Paradox - allows Paradox file access *PostgreSQL - PostgreSQL server connectivity functions *SQLite - SQLite connecting functions *SQLite3 - SQLite3 connecting *SQLSRV - Microsoft SQL server driver *Sybase - Sybase connecting *tokyo tyrant - wraps Tokyo Tyrant libraries File System *Direct IO - input/output functionshttp://www.php.net/manual/en/funcref.php *Directories - PHP directory functions *Fileinfo - provides file information *Filesystem - provides filesystem functions *Inotify - deal with inotify instances *Mimetype - file info *Proctitle - changing process names *xattr - manipulation of extended attributes *xdiff - dealing with patch files Language/Character Encoding *Enchant - spelling libraryhttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.international.php *FriBiDi - unicode bidirectional algorithm *Gettext - NLS API for internationalizing *iconv - iconv character conversio interface *intl - internationalization of scripts *Multibye String - multibyte string functions *Pspell - spell checking function *Recode - GNUE Recode library interface Images *Cairo - modify graphics with Cairo libraryhttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.utilspec.image.php *Exif - exchangeable image information *GD - image processing functions *Gmagick - GraphicsMagick API functions *ImageMagick - adds image processing functionality Mail *Cyrus - adds Cyrus IMAP administrationhttp://www.php.net/manual/en/refs.remote.mail.php *IMAP - adds NNTP, POP3, and IMAP support *Mail - built in mail functions *Mailparse - email parsing functions *vpopmail - Qmail addon functions Math MIME Output Process Control Other Basic Other Services Search Engine Server Specific Session Text Processing Variables Web Services Windows Only XML References Category:Functions